pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 21
__TOC__ Request Vote wipe because of sending build back into trial and modifications mainly replacing skills cited as bad by those who rated it. --Ckal Ktak 14:05, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:23, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Zuranthium, Crossfire and Lilondra are all wrong. If we should trash every ritualist build that relies on "only" one spirit we wouldn't have very many of those. See Rt/Mo Warmonger's Support and Rt/any OoS Support Ritualist for examples of great build whom both rely on only one spirit. Dark Morphon's vote could also be elaborated considering his low rating on the different criterion. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:02, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Incomparable due to being tagged for different areas. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:11, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::The OoS rit is tagged for RA too... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:45, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, but the bar is sustainable in the main areas. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:21, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Please read my note on this build's talk page. Mainly, notice how this build still has condition removal without a spirit. Yes, OoS is e-management without a spirit, but it gets painful. AR, WoW, and WoR still function completely if Bloodsong is destroyed, and in my experience, most of the time those skills are enough to get through the 30sec recast on Bloodsong. Obviously, a spirit is easier to maintain in PvE, but please explain how a spirit is easier to maintain in TA than in RA, as the OoS build is tagged for TA also. Aikavanak 16:32, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Almost half your bar loses effectiveness without your spirit. And it is more effective in TA because you have an organized team that can deal with your small sac. It's different from saccing in order to heal. In any case, this is for instigating the WoR build, not the OoS build. The OoS is irrelevant in this case. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:46, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::I think Zuranthium, Crossfire and Lilondra are right.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:40, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Why was this deleted? If any, it should be the variants to this build that should've been deleted, 'cause it couldn't get more general than that. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 03:30, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :It appears that it was moved to here since the deletion log shows that the content was merely a redirect. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:45, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::Oh okay, thanks! :) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:19, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Vote wipe is needed. Votes talk about A. the elite, which is now different, and B. Sundering/ Penetrating which are no longer in the build.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:59, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :Build was moved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:43, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Bob's rating is just wrong.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 19:14, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :It is. Minions are giant walls, and nothing produces them better than Animate Bone Minions. Jagged Bones just keeps the wall up longer and beefs them up. --20pxGuildof 20:12, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::Removed. ~~ 20:13, 27 March 2008 (EDT) I think people went a bit crazy with voting here. Everyone except me either 0-0-0'd or 5-5-5'd. It's in trash right now, but I suspect vote balancing. One vote even expresses a desire to not have 2.5 rated builds on the wiki that no one is going to use anyway. I'm thinking about switching the build to a Dervish primary and getting people to revote, but it hardly seems worth it if no one is taking voting seriously anyway, including the author. Even if I don't do a rewrite, it probably needs a vote wipe(Well almost, I think my vote is ok naturally). At least the author vote and the "We don't want 2.5 rated builds" votes probably need to go. Voting needs to mean something if people are going to take the vetting process seriously. Misery 04:59, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :The 0-0-0 votes are valid. The 5-5-5 votes could be struck, but there's no real point seeing how the build is already trashed. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 06:26, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ChrisRodrigues vote is still wrong. The most rits play a hybrid role and just because you deal damage doesn't mean you have to focus 100% on it, you can still keep focus on the healing. Apart from that the vote now contains an attack against me too, which hardly has anything with the build to do. His vote was wrong before and it still is, the only difference is that now he's wrong and attacking me. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:55, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Removed. ~~ 06:33, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Both votes refer to Marksman's Wager, which no longer is in the build. Vote whipe/removal requested. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:45, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Votes wiped. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 12:17, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::Ty scottie[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 12:18, 28 March 2008 (EDT) GoD and Master Gladius compare this to BHA too much. They dont know BHA's Downtime (Very slow and long recharge)[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:33, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Their points are valid. If you have a problem with their reasoning, please take it up with them personally. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 22:24, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::Their points suggest its '''inferior to BHA because daze is unrelyable' Kkagari mentions "If you dont spam it like a fool this is a great build". Any good interrupting ranger can use Concussion Shot effectively.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:12, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::Discuss their votes on the build talk page or their user pages. This is beyond the factual, objective points that we will directly intervene on. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 00:56, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Mostly Keiji-Kun's vote. The vote itself doesn't seem to have poor reasoning, but if you read the talk page he seems to be suggesting that for this build a Warrior with a hammer is inferior to an Assassin with a hammer, but provides no build. He may be referring to Build:A/W Magehunter Bash which was trashed despite significant differences between the builds, one being a spike build, the other for pressure. I requested for him to review his vote, but he seems to have ignored me. The comments on the talk page just seem to show a lack of understanding. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 03:29, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Actually, the build was kind of average anyway, I've updated it to what it evolved into as I stopped using that a while ago anyway. It might be too similar to other hammer builds now to warrant a separate build page, but that can be discussed later, could I get a vote wipe please? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:22, 29 March 2008 (EDT) People voting great while it's far from it. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:49, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Seems it's trashed now. Never mind... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:55, 29 March 2008 (EDT) ::Now it's in Other. Still, votes are either Good/Great or 0-0-0's. --20pxGuildof 12:59, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Boottspurr's vote doesn't match his comment. Also doesn't know innovation. -- Mafaraxas 19:23, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :Skakid got it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:31, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Matti Nuke's and Overcow's votes are incorrect. See here for reason. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:40, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 11:35, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Where in the world did it go? It was favored yesterday and suddenly today it's gone without trace. What's going on here? Seb2net (Talk) 07:38, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :16:02, 30 March 2008 Rapta (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Build:Team - Barrage-Order Heroes" (Not needed, random bunch of vetted barrage builds + orders) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 10:06, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Well thanks for telling me so I could save it to namespace first. (seb2lazy2login) 84.48.211.133 11:40, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::Here you go. Also, sarcasm doesn't work very well on the internet ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:12, 31 March 2008 (EDT) It just got deleted out of nowhere. Was it moved? Someone plz help.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:27, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :See the delete log. The reason is there. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:27, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Rapta (Talk | contribs) (deleted "Build talk:E/any Surge Snarer": Doesn't warrant its own page. Very much a dupe.)[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:29, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::Im not mad, tbh i kinda agree. Explain plz.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:29, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::The explanation is there. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:31, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Dupe of what?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:31, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Frvwfr ::::::Existing BSurge. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:32, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Theres two in "Great" isnt there.. only 1 is a warder.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:33, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Exactly. I'm not sure what point you're trying to make. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:34, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::If it makes you better, the debate on whether or not to trash the B-Surge Warder is still going on, as the B-Surge, like the WoH Monk, is just a general template. --20pxGuildof 17:36, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::TBH pvx has too many "great" builds and dupes of "great" builds.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:39, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You can have a PvX politics discussion on your userpage imo. Oh, and resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:40, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::A what? And whats resolved?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:43, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::A PvX politics discussion. The Build issue. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:44, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Post a link please.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:47, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Do it on your userpage, I said. Stop posting here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:49, 31 March 2008 (EDT) I get shits and giggles out of the whole Quick Shot > dR thing as much as anyone, but quick shot is still bad, and the build is still subpar to just about any other standard ranger bar. I guess i just want one good reason why I shouldn't restore most of the votes removed for reasons of "beats dR" (missing "if you're OG/DF") and remove all the 5-5-5 "lawlzorx beats dR" votes. Only reason I have now being: I feel doing so without bringing it up here is overstepping my bounds by going against Frvwfr (possibly wizardboy as well, though i actually have much issue with any but one his removed votes), who seems to have made ensuring Quick shot's "Great Build" status his personal agenda as part of some joke. Pluto 03:18, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :I personally don't care about the numbers on the votes when I'm removing them. I've just started getting fed up with nonreasons. If people want to vote it low, as long as they include "low DPS" or something like that, I'll probably leave it alone. It doesn't take all that much time to come up with valid reasoning, but not bothering to do so doesn't help people who don't know what they're doing. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:46, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Some or most of the insufficient/retarded reasons (ones that I see as obvious, anyways) have been removed by Wizardboy777 or me. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:40, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::PvXJing, Hyunh and Generic Wiki-er all have valid reasons, but were removed because "it beats dR." Lord Belar 17:00, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :lol quick shot. Be a braver BM Pluto! — Skakid 17:57, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Needs Moar damage tbh. Quickshot should be paired with Kindle arrows or Ignite arrows. Besides not bad. ~ Crossfire. I don't think he gets it.-- The Assassin 13:19, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::Gone. -Shen 08:20, 5 April 2008 (EDT) People keep wiping the page, this is getting ridiculousRiff 04:04, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :Wikis get vandalised, Guild Wars gets pre-pubescent emos trying to be cool by saying they invented a selection of skills. Put the two together and what do you expect? That's why we have a history sheet where we can go in to the last good version and save that version over top of whatever childish crap people put on it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 04:31, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::good pointRiff 06:56, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Korinczek's vote only says he dislikes the recharge.. which is better than the SP version.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 10:16, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 20:34, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Vote whipe please. Build change.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:26, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 20:34, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Eloc Jcg's vote has been removed and the reason makes no sense. 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 13:06, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Eloc says heroes suck with BLight and ZB, and the build has nothing to do with BLight and ZB. ~~ 13:09, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, i must have misread it... i'm sure he meant Healing Light instead of Blessed though. 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 03:20, 8 April 2008 (EDT) What the hell happened to it? Could someone please restore it, and it's talk and place it here? - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:05, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Done. It was deleted to be merged with the Me/Rt version. ~~ 20:06, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::Oh ok. Thanks for the restoration. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:08, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::here--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:09, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::::He put a link in his first post... ~~ 20:10, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Some votes are outdated from before the update (removed "FGJ!" from the main bar) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:55, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 10:08, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Muchos gracias <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:11, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Voters that don't know what innovation is are ftl.--Goldenstar 15:55, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Got one... ~~ 16:03, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Significant changes render the more rational votes like plutos in need of removal. zeecron needs to be spanked also.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 17:01, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Build is gone. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:57, 11 April 2008 (EDT) The vote by User:Leader of Armys has no comment. 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 04:30, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 09:09, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Vote in trial. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:26, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 09:10, 11 April 2008 (EDT) These people fucking suck at the game.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:19, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :I'd have to agree with them. You lose too much by using Bull's Charge. The "No Skills" rule really kills it. Throw Steelfang in there, Shock+Bull's to get the KD? ~~ 09:22, 11 April 2008 (EDT) : Removed the ones citing no cancel stance. There is one, but it isn't the best. ~~ 09:25, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Basically what i meant, but thanks for the rationality.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:46, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Edit to that:master gladius appears(to me) to be implying that bull's would be better if it was not a stance(i.e. didn't cancel frenzy.) thats smart.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:48, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Jak's Vote talks about assassins.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:30, 11 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 09:32, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Blanked twice in a row (after initial revert) by an anon. Could be original author, but hard to tell with dynamic IPs. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:13, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm not sure. CheckUser shows nothing. ~~ 15:39, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Looks like proxies causing trouble, a separate IP blanked the talk page and there was another blanking at about the same time from a different IP that Fox reverted. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:47, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Could be --Fox007 15:55, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Goldenstar Makes no sense whatsoever--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:52, 11 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 19:03, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Request vote wipe. The issue over the skill "There's Nothing to Fear" is no longer valid because the build has been changed.Zoul 00:26, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Too many skill bars. P/D is different from D/P and should be placed on an alternate page. Clean up page, then it will be moved into testing again. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:41, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::Someone deleted it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:48, 13 April 2008 (EDT) User:Experienced's vote is just stupid and he has no idea how this build, or anything else in Guild Wars, works. If you could please remove his vote and somehow give him a brain, that'd be good. Rusty 20:04, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :I thought I left a note on Talk. --20pxGuildof 20:19, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :: ~~ 09:03, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Vote wipe please. I've put it back in trial and changed the main bar as well as it's purpose. Frans 07:24, 14 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 09:03, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Not really sure about this one, but several votes mention GoR as the better alternative. Echo on the other hand allows for a free secondary and functions with Blackout (Which is the main purpose of the build) and is thus not really comparable. If someone could just look the votes over, I could be wrong. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 10:51, 14 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 15:04, 14 April 2008 (EDT) R3d3 doesn't know how to play paragon and/or the small arena tags should be removed. -- Mafaraxas 11:05, 14 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 15:03, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Zeecron keeps being a noob.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:39, 15 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 09:44, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Quite obviously a dupe, but this guy keeps removing WELL tags. Also violates naming policy. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:18, 15 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 19:24, 15 April 2008 (EDT)